


与前任的恋爱物语

by Appleee



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleee/pseuds/Appleee
Summary: 架空，轻松向，OOC有。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 架空，轻松向，OOC有。

首先车子没事，这很好，远坂凛查看了两辆车子间不足一厘米的空隙，站起身松了口气，这样她就不用根本不符合美学的智能手机打电话给保险公司了。但是，前面这辆车里的家伙是怎么回事，在凌晨三点的马路上没有征兆地刹车，要不是她刚转弯还没加速肯定会撞到，要出一大笔修理费。她用手拨了拨头发，准备去敲对方的车窗质问一番顺便给车主上一堂课时车门打开了，一条大长腿从黑色的车上跨了下来。凛抱臂站在原地，微微昂头，看着晒成了深褐色的手臂按到车边，白色衬衫卷到袖口，能看出身形的优美线条，一头白色在月光和路灯的交相映照下呈现出银色。凛愣了一下，不自觉地发出“简直是最糟糕的情况”的感叹。

“没事吧？”那人轻松地问。

“啊，车子是没事，我可是受到了很大的惊吓。”凛没好气地说。

“抱歉，我以为这个时间点不会有其他车的。”

“你的眼睛是不是有问题，不看后视镜吗？”

“怎么会，你知道我的视力出众，站在五十层的高楼也能看清下面的行人。”

“那么，这又是怎么回事？”

“这应该是我的台词吧，凛。”

“啊啦，你还记得我的名字，真是让我欣喜若狂。”

“这怎么会忘记，毕竟是——”男人戏谑地笑道。

“打住，”凛优雅地抬手，“和你的孽缘就别提了，既然双方都没事我们就这样说再见吧。”

“这怎么行，你可是受到了很大的惊吓，我至少得请你吃一顿饭赔礼。”

“不用了，”凛转身拉开车门，看了男人最后一眼，“留着钱给自己买点狗粮吧。”说着砰地关上车门。红色跑车发出巨大的喷气声，呼啸而去。

男人看着跑车远去，露出充满挑战的笑容：“真苦恼啊，比以前还大小姐脾气。”

他坐上车，从内衬的口袋里拿出了一块红宝石。

 

-  
远坂凛揉了揉眼睛，在床上挪动了一下位置，看到挂钟上显示着当前时间是十一点，发出了几声毫无意义的嘟囔后，她猛地坐了起来，心头怒火中烧。晚上做了一堆乱七八糟的梦全部都和那个男人有关。真是讨厌。穿着拖鞋踢踢踏踏地走到楼下的厨房，倒了一杯温水灌了下去。简直难以置信。想到昨晚他一脸欠扁的笑容凛就来气。她深呼吸一口，从冰箱里拿出一袋面包、一根黄瓜和一个番茄。把两片面包放进土司机中，黄瓜和番茄洗后置于砧板，拿起陶瓷菜刀，手起刀落，嗵嗵两下去头去尾，继而飞快地下刀。黄瓜十二片，番茄八片，随着叮的一声，凛将一片面包摆在盘中，把黄瓜和番茄均匀地抹上沙拉，再把另一块面包盖上便做好了简易三明治。她拿着盘子坐到小厅的黑色扶手皮沙发上，刚要咬下，又将盘子放下，起身快步走到厨房，打开上方一扇柜门，在红色罐子和咖啡色罐子里犹豫良久，拿了右边的那一个舀了一勺到白色的杯中，加上热水。

端着咖啡坐回沙发上打开了电视，新闻里在分析由西至东席卷全国的寒冷空气，她拿起定期订购的杂志，单手拆开了包装。早上回家从邮箱里拿出来后连封面都没看直接随手放在茶桌上，也因太累没注意到还送了一本副刊。会是什么内容呢？凛捡起掉在地上，封底朝上的副刊，翻了过来。

“什——么——？！”凛差点儿跳起来，拿抽纸擦了手后迅速地把副刊翻了一遍。秋日副刊是少有的人物专题。

『独家报道宝石收藏家Emiya的个人生活』

『五年间赞助本杂志全部珠宝的神秘人士专访』

『你们想知道的关于Emiya的一切』

『「一个完全的现实主义者」Emiya说』

一系列想要夺人眼球的标题和写作Emiya却对不上脸的名字，但是就连她都从自己酷爱珠宝的妹妹那儿听到过Emiya一名。她记不太起来樱是怎么说的，但是她还记得妹妹当时崇拜而憧憬的表情。

整整三十页全都是那个男人，没有超过两个重复的造型，没有一页只有文字看不到他的脸。远坂凛突然想把这本她支持了十年的杂志扔到马桶里冲掉。这到底是什么呀……她迅速翻动着边想。

穿着无袖装以为自己身材很好？……的确很好。

高筒靴套上还不是短腿！……不，依旧很长。

黑成炭的皮肤还敢穿白色？！……意外地不错。

凛抓着杂志就是一扔，接着皱着眉头，端起咖啡，强忍着烫喝进去的热度让她稍稍冷静了一点。他不是故意的吧，明明知道她特别喜欢这本杂志上每期的古董推荐，凛很想抓着他的领子大声质问，不过这是不现实的。于是她把丢在电视前的杂志又捡了回来，从采访开始读。

『我们和Emiya约在他家见面。驱车一小时后，在郊区见到了在他发给我们的传真中一模一样的和式别庄。

在见面前，我们几乎对Emiya一无所知，除了在唯一一次电话中通过他富有磁性的声音知道他是一位迷人男性外，他的国籍、背景、喜好等其他资料都是一个巨大的谜团，即使是他的第一职业是否和珠宝相关都不了解。他与本杂志合作已有五年，在此之前也有他还是学生的传闻，这次我们终于得到了一探这位神秘人士的机会。

可以说Emiya是每一位接触珠宝的人士都想一探究竟的同鸽血红般的人物。因此当一位身高近1米9的身形健硕的年轻男人打开门迎接我们，介绍自己是‘珠宝收藏家Emiya’时，我们简直难以接受这个无比英俊男人从来不在公众场合出现的理由竟然是不喜欢吵闹。他问我们是否习惯和式，表示家中也有西洋摆设的房间。为了方便记录我们跟着他去了。在我身旁的一位男同事在采访开始时送给了Emiya先生一个他所能说出的最高夸赞，‘人生赢家’，Emiya则笑着说他还没有女朋友。』

凛带着冷笑看了采访的开头，一下合上了杂志。封面上六年不见的笑容好像一点儿都没有改变。她任三明治在桌上冷掉，上楼把手机调成了正常的情景模式。她用这个手机用的最顺的地方就是把它调成飞行模式，比起在士郎给她输入的通讯录里查找电话和发短信容易多了。只要她打开飞行模式就能避免外界的一切干扰，然而在她调回正常模式后，一定会有——看吧——三条短信。凛打开阅读。

『远坂，你又关机了？』

『远坂，你知道还有三天吗？』

『远坂，快写！我晚一些联系你。』

最后一条显示是在五分钟前发的，那家伙还真是已经把握自己的规律了。嘛，毕竟三年了。凛把手机扔到一边，走到了隔壁的工作室。一打开门，就有一股阴郁之气向她袭来，打开灯发现遍地狼藉，废弃的稿纸堆成了小山，参考书籍也洒了一地。唯有桌上干净整洁，父亲送给她的红色钢笔好好地放在稿纸旁。她叹了口气，在桌前坐下，拿起钢笔，那家伙的样子却取代了思考在脑中挥之不去。


	2. Chapter 2

『Emiya先生带我们去的西式会客厅与和式的主建筑连着，穿过长廊就到了。他说这本来是三间和式庭院，他买下后自己设计，重新进行了改造。

房间不是很大，装潢却很精致，深色的家具上放着应季的花朵点缀，墙上的挂钟滴答作响，壁炉外圈画着大理石质感的图样，地上刺绣精美的地毯非常柔软。如果说房间会反应人的心灵状态，Emiya先生身上的古典气息已经通过这里的一切表现出来。

他请我们坐下，问我们要喝什么，水或者茶，之后走出房间，端了三杯水，一杯茶进来。因为在电话中，Emiya要求人数不能超过三人，所以到达现场的只有我和两位同事，分别负责采访记录、拍摄和其他事务。

「Emiya是真名吗？」，当我们坐下后，我首先问了这个问题。

「这个啊，」Emiya先生露出沉思的表情，让人屏息一瞬。「Emiya是我最早得到的名字。」

模糊的回答反而更令人好奇，我并不是要得到这样的回答才来的。

「我们只知道Emiya先生是宝石收藏家，这是您的本职吗？」

「也不算收藏家，我第一次接触宝石是高中时候的事情，现在认真做下来也算是成功吧。」

「所以说这是您的第一职业？」

「不太好说，」他朝我眨了眨眼睛，「好几份工作同时在做，没有一二之分。」

「前几年有传闻说Emiya是个学生，网上还传出了照片。不知道您了解吗？」

「不，我不知道。」他露出思索的表情。「照片是我本人？」

我拿出了手机给他看我花了很大精力才找到的明显是偷拍的照片。传闻出现没几天相关的帖子就纷纷消失，得来不易。照片上的少年有一头橘红色的短发，穿着军绿色大衣，刚刚走出红色的电话亭。「拍摄地点据说是伦敦。」

Emiya拿起手机仔细看了一会儿，把它还给了我。「我没有去过伦敦。最近回国是因为要办一个展览。」

「最近我的社交网络都被刷屏，主题是[赤]，有什么含义？」

「那就要等看展览的时候再揭示了。」他说，「虽然还未正式公布地点，但是先说也没关系。展览会在这里，F市举办。」

「F市？难道Emiya先生是……F市出生？」我大胆猜测。

「啊，的确。虽然在这里没有停留多久，甚至谈不上喜欢，但这是一座对我来说很重要的城市。」Emiya端起已经凉了的茶放到嘴边，露出了怀念的表情。』

 

……这到底是第几次了？胃部在发烧，头趴在桌子上一点都不想动，烧干的脑细胞和酸疼的右手明明早已习惯了，却比平日还要累几倍。远坂凛闭上了眼睛，像是木偶一样缓缓坐起身，靠倒在椅子上。双手置于腹部，眼睛紧闭，整个人陷进椅子里，花了大价钱买的椅子果然名不虚传，全身得到了舒缓。不过，现在已经对钱没什么概念的她想不起来价格了，想着能挣的钱越多越好走下来的同时还是以保持作品的质量为前提，最终得到相应的回报也不是什么奇怪的事情。

不过，截稿了就是好的。灵感就像打开的水龙头，手速跟不上思考的速度其实也很痛苦。胸口跳动的心脏让整个人都烧起来，在昏黄灯光下的奋笔疾书是她必须要做的事情，从小的耳濡目染和之后所受的正规教育让她站在这个位置，就必须做好相应的事情。

不知过了多长时间，她从假寐状态中醒来，起身关上了灯，走出门外。一楼似乎有响动，她的步伐轻快了一些，到盥洗室整理了衣着后走下楼，果然闻到了食物的香味。

“早上好，士郎。”

在厨房里穿着围裙的橘发男生转过头，露出无语的表情，“远坂，已经快六点了哦。”

“啊，是吗，”她倒退一步，侧头看向最近的挂钟。“没想到过得这么快。今天晚上吃什么？”

“洋风料理。”

“太好了。”她的手背在身后，笑眯眯地离开厨房，刚走了几步又转身回去。“呐，士郎。”

“怎么了？”拿起小碟正在试味的卫宫士郎疑惑地看向她。

“……不，没什么。”她笑着摇了摇头。现在不应该让这种事情影响心情，还是先好好享受晚餐再说。

 

“真的很丰盛呢。”凛坐到桌旁。

颜色鲜亮的圆茄炖菜，香蒜辣椒意大利面，清淡的杂谷米沙拉，一整条烘烤的石鲈和羊排，用高汤煮的贝类海鲜汤整整齐齐地在桌上散发出浓郁的香气。

“你到底几天没好好吃饭啊？”士郎问，“你，比我擅长洋风料理把。”

“大概一周前……？”凛用手撑着下巴思考着。

“啊，”士郎叹了口气，“我还准备了甜点。红茶蛋糕，你今天大概会吃吧。”他递了一份餐具给凛。

“红茶……”凛喃喃自语，用手撑住了桌子站起来，“士郎——”

“怎么了？这不像你的风格，有什么话直接说。”刚准备坐下的卫宫士郎吓了一跳，又站好。

“不，比起这个，我们先吃吧。”凛又把话吞了下去，坐回椅子上拿起汤勺。“今天是久违的截稿日，要好好享受一下士郎的手艺。”

“怎么感觉有点恶心。”

“啊啦，哪里？”

“不，没有。”卫宫士郎摆了摆手，抬眼看着凛。和平时好像没什么区别，拿着汤勺小口小口喝着汤，或许是这几天是截稿日的原因，眼下有一层黑眼圈，虽然很淡，但还是有。硬要说的话应该是明显比以往沉默，并且不同往常，她对士郎的视线没有任何回应。

到底发生了什么？他也默默地吃着饭，如果有什么事这家伙会自己说出来的，他也不用太担心。从他成为她的编辑开始已经三年，相熟则是更早的高中时期，也有年头了，性格也大概摸透。像今天这样激动地欲言又止似乎还真是头一回。

当桌上的食物吃的差不多时士郎从厨房把红茶蛋糕拿了出来，正准备在餐桌上切开。

“我来。”平常会好好坐着的凛起身从士郎手上接过了刀。不知是不是错觉，士郎从她身上感觉到了无言的杀气。红茶蛋糕？他感觉不太好，难道是……凛出乎意料地吃掉了半个红茶蛋糕，士郎看着她用叉子一下不停地把蛋糕放进嘴里，额边渗出了冷汗。

“那个，那个，远坂啊——”

“什么？”她抬头，眼神凌厉地扫向了士郎，“你有什么瞒着我的事情吗？”

“不，不是那样——”士郎移开视线，到底要怎么做，在这个时候他只要走错一步就会遭受如同世纪末般的灾难吧。不，暂时还是不说了，她或许不会问他，只要走出这个房门，他就能暂时安全了。让他送了一口气的是凛果然没有说什么，他到楼上拿了稿子顺便帮忙打扫了工作室后就准备离开。凛提出要把他送到门口，他拒绝了，她却直接用命令语气让他等一下后上楼拿了外套。

秋初的天气变化得有些快，昨日的夜晚还是温暖如夏，今天就冷了许多。远坂关上门，走在士郎旁边，光是这样就让他不安。抬头看了看今晚的天空，圆月笼罩了周围散落星星的光芒，明天大概是个好天气。

“呐，远坂，我有件事要告诉你，”两人走到门口，士郎站在雕刻了藤曼的低矮门栏旁，下定了决心，“不是什么大事，就是前几天——”逐渐靠近的刺眼车灯让卫宫士郎抬手遮住了眼睛，当灯熄灭后远坂依旧不带任何感情看着他的。“前几天从我哥那里收到了——”

“士郎，”凛打断了他的话，“我对你哥早就没什么感情了。所以，有关他的事情你不用和我说。”

“你还真是无情。”在寂静夜晚响起的脚步声逐渐靠近，士郎大叫不好却发现自己无路可逃。“和以前一点都没变。”今天他银色的短发扎成了小辫翘在脑后，刘海放了下来的他和士郎的脸庞的相似度达到了前所未有的高度。“拒绝我的邀请，却通过我的弟弟打听我的消息。凛，”他拉开了门，走了进来，“我回来就是为了见你。”

哪怕再神情的语气也不会让远坂凛有一丝动摇，反倒士郎先动了一步，准备悄悄离开这场他从六年前就担心不知什么时候会发生的再遇。远坂凛看着男人，在月光下露出了令士郎停止呼吸的笑容:

“那就进来说吧，正好家里还有士郎做的红茶蛋糕。”

无比优雅，十分恐怖。

“恭敬不如从命。”

作为当事人的男人没有丝毫犹豫地走进庭院中，迅速地对士郎做了一个快走的眼神示意，士郎极快地反应过来准备迅速溜走时凛却叫住了他，“你也一起来吧，士郎，我还有东西想让你看。”

啊啊，绝望！士郎在心中抱头大叫。


	3. Chapter 3

『闲聊了一会儿，气氛逐渐活跃，我决定问一些更加深入的问题，我想这也是读者愿意知道的。

「Emiya先生，接下来我会问一些更加私人性的问题，可以吗？」

「当然。」他露出并不意外的表情，好像已经预料到我会问些什么，胸有成竹的样子。

「Emiya先生一直不在公众面前露面的原因是什么？这次接收采访总不会是我们坚持不懈的邀约打动了您？」我笑着说。

「不露面是不喜欢热闹的场合，要礼貌地接收邀请比拒绝更麻烦。」他像是在开玩笑般说。「接收采访经过了深思熟虑，你们的热情邀约是一部分原因。」他顿了顿，拿起茶杯。在谈话间隙他重新到厨房烧了一壶水，泡了新茶。「我七年前读过你们的杂志，五年前开始向你们提供珠宝，直到现在依旧是销量第一的女性向时尚杂志。」他喝了一口茶，迟迟没有再说话，当我以为他不会再开口的时候，Emiya放下茶杯，「有一个不知该如何形容我们之间关系的女性，她一直是你们杂志的忠实读者，从成年前开始就是。」

是在令人意外，我本来还想问Emiya先生情感状况的问题，没想到他先提了出来。「那位女性现在和您在一起吗？」

「不，」他仿佛忽然从自己的回忆中走出，挑了挑眉，「请你把这段删去吧。是我多言了。」

「读者们也很想知道Emiya先生的情感状况，如此年轻有为——」

「我没有女朋友。」他嘴角弯了弯，是纨绔子弟的不羁模样，仿佛之前的被空白代替的缠绵情感只是错觉。』

 

 

偏偏在这个时候注意到多余的事情。他从从前就把所有事情收进眼里，却从不多话。

“你还在订这本杂志？”他弯下腰，从桌上拿起来。

“看到你的脸以后就想退订了。”凛面无表情地说，“E、mi、ya，真是个好名字。”

男人的动作顿了一下，“我还是喜欢你叫我Archer。”

“是吗，E、mi、ya？”

“被你这么一叫，Emiya好像比Archer更加好听了。”他翻了翻杂志，有阅读过的痕迹，封面封底比较明显，想必是用力捏住的原因，但中间的采访部分几乎是崭新的。

“啊啦，我还是喜欢叫Archer。”凛忽然提高声音说道，“士郎，和我上楼。”

“欸？我吗？”卫宫士郎看向似乎在专心读杂志的哥哥，又看向站在楼梯上看着他的凛，默默地跟着凛上了楼。

凛直接走进工作室，轻轻带上门。就在她转身的一刻士郎抖一抖，下一个瞬间领子就被抓住，拉向了凛。他比凛高了近二十公分，现在他则像一只被提起来的小猫一样，距离不足十公分。平常这样的距离大概会让士郎心跳不已，但现在四目相对，他从凛的眼中只看到过分平静的愤怒。“我真没想到，你变得这么会骗人。”她一字一顿地说，士郎被这压迫力震得不敢呼吸。太糟糕了，这还是他第一次惹得远坂这么生气，遇到Archer的事情她总是无法控制，从很久以前开始就是这样，所以他才不敢也不能在她面前提起自家自由地过分的哥哥，从六年前开始只字未提才能平安地活到现在。长久积累的幸运就要在今晚被用完……吗？

“我不是故意隐瞒，”士郎没有动作，也没有退缩，“就是因为怕出现现在的情况我才没告诉你，他几天前才告诉我要回F市开展览，没想到现在突然出现，我都还没单独见过他。”凛的表情一动不动，不知道有没有在认真听他说话。“……在今天晚上之前你已经见到他了吧，远坂。”士郎说完，认真地看着远坂，带着试探。几秒后，他的领子被放开了，大概是凛确认了他说的是真话。他松了口气，在原地抬手整理了一下自己的衣领。

“已经够了。”凛走向一旁的柜子，拿出了一个文件夹，“新书的大纲，你和稿子一起拿回去看吧。”

“啊，嗯。”这转变让士郎一下没反应过来，总之他是没和幸运分手，逃过了一劫吧。“那么我先走了。”他的身体都变轻了，有些飘飘忽忽的，走到门口还是停下，回头说，“虽然我说了你可能会更生气，但是我家不诚实的哥哥想必一直都在后悔吧。”他说完后几乎以做了坏事的速度离开二楼。

Archer坐在客厅的椅子上，陷入了沉思，听到脚步声后和他打了个招呼：“卫宫，从明天开始不要出现在这里。”

“那还真不好说，我是远坂的编辑，两个人也有很多工作要讨论。”士郎挠了挠头，“不过，我这段时间应该不会过来了，你好自为之。”逍遥自在这么多年，哥哥总算要付出代价了，他腹诽道，这也算报了从小被他欺负到大的一箭之仇，他只能从心底希望他平安度过今天。“…….再让远坂难过的话，我可不会留情。”想了想，他还是说了这话。

“啊。”Archer难得好好回答了他的话，虽然只是一个意味不明的语气词。

 

远坂凛屈膝坐在工作室的矮沙发上，身体微微前倾，头靠在膝盖上，双手遮住了脸。窗帘是士郎晚餐后打扫时帮忙拉开的，空气捧着薄纱般的月光捧着在屋内盖上一层柔和的色彩，但在凛看来，这间她充满了回忆的熟悉房间只剩让人混沌的黑白。敲门声响了三下，她没有理会，对方果然自顾自地推开门走了进来。他没有坐下，关上门在房间内站了一会儿，绕过桌子推开了通往观景台的门。秋季的凉风抓住机会闯了进来，让坐在沙发上的凛瞬间打了个寒颤。她沉默着感受着凉风，冲上脑袋的热度则降不下来。Archer抱臂看着窗外景色，他第二次到这个房间来，眼前的草坪比七年前更加荒芜，想必主人没有好好打理。真是可惜，明明稍微修理就会变成足以成为享受悠闲下午茶的好地方。房间总柜子里的古书没有减少，还增加了不少新书老旧唱片机还在，桌上的西洋棋盘则被收了起来，他还挺喜欢那套，挺有年代感的，以前凛说过是世纪前的收藏了。

“保险起见还是你先问吧。”他走到凛身边，半蹲下身注视着遮住脸的凛，“凛，你有问题要问我吧。”

小山一样多……凛的手指动了动，下落扶住膝盖，抬起了脸庞，松石绿的眼睛在黑暗中被镀上一层流动的水波。她眉头拧了一丝又松开，嘴唇翕动。

“你为什么会来？”她感到自己的声音在颤抖并为此厌恶起自己来。“你为什么现在才回来？”


	4. Chapter 4

『「冒昧问一下，没有女朋友的意思是有男朋友？」

「哈，」他好笑地晃动了一下手，「都没有。」

「爱情有对您的工作产生影响吗？我知道很多收藏家都表示他们对自己的收藏品抱有类似于爱情的情感，这是否是您单身的原因之一？」

「正好相反。」他的表情变得严肃，「我是一个完全的现实主义者，爱情有时过于理想化，如果没有现实的支撑很难继续下去。现在一味追逐理想中的爱情，以至于忽略现实的年轻人很多，看到这样的人我也会生气。」

「您是少数派？」

「不，我年轻时候也曾落入多数之中，也是慢慢才认识到这个事实。」

谈到这里，我无法停下对Emiya先生年轻时事情的深入挖掘。这是杂志自首次发行到现在的二十年间做的头一个人物副刊，不能然读者失望而归。

「您说自己现在和年轻时有所不同，那么年轻时候的Emiya先生是怎样的人呢？」

「就像我说的，是完全相反的理想主义者。」

「是什么让您成为现在的自己？」

「各种经历，一言难蔽。不管是学习、工作还是爱情，只有经历才能让人思想上有所转变，光通过理论无法体会到的。」

「Emiya先生还不到三十岁，却令人意外地成熟呢。」

「是嘛，」他对我的评价并不意外，「对了，要去看我的收藏吗？」

对Emiya先生的建议，我当然欣然接受。于是起身，跟着Emiya先生离开西洋式的别馆，穿过一见便是精心修剪过的整洁花园，到了旁边的一间仓库中。

仓库看上去很有年头了，Emiya先生则说这是他刻意造旧的，当我想他真的很喜欢复古风时Emiya先生帮我们打开了门。因为不能摄影，所以我很难用贫乏的文字描述出走进仓库后仿佛即刻置身于一场盛大展览的所见之景。一个个玻璃柜上方有模拟日光的小灯，里面放着以蓝宝石和红宝石居多的各色宝石，角度不同呈现出不同的色彩折射。Emiya先生介绍说这是部分F市展览的展品，正在从世界各地运往这里。就连我这个了解并不太多的外行人士都惊呆了，身为珠宝设计师的男同事更是难以抑制住自己的心情。

「透明度，颜色，净度，切工和重量是衡量宝石的五大因素，Emiya先生，您这里的宝石乍一眼看去全是世界顶级的了，就算有一些还未经过人工雕琢，天然的美感也远远胜过常品。就算您没有女朋友，也是名副其实的人生赢家！」我注意到同事握紧的双拳。

「谢谢。」他充满自信地弯起嘴角。

「我最宝石不是太了解，」我说，「但想必您有引以为豪的一件或者多件私藏？」

「啊，有。」他伸手，从外套的内衬中拿出什么，我以为那是一把钥匙。

「这难道是……鸽血红。」我的同事比我先开口，发出惊叹，走上前去，。

Emiya先生拿出的是一条用银链挂着的红宝石，比最红的玫瑰还鲜艳的鲜红色散发出耀眼的荧光，凑近看时宝石中似乎还有金红的针絮，如同莹莹星光。鸽血红的名字我已久仰大名，曾惊鸿一瞥，现在就连外行人的我也不得不被这稀少的最高品级宝石折服。同事想接过来看，Emiya先生却握拳将它收了回去。

「这是我得到的第一块宝石，却不属于我。」他说着将宝石放在了胸口位置的西装内袋里。「我很快就会让它物归原主。」

事后我的同事告诉我这块宝石如今的市场价格接近九位数时我才感到了更大的震撼。各位读者真抱歉，写这篇文章的我还是个俗人。』

 

 

心中涌起的复杂情绪让两人再难开口。Archer只是抬手，想要触碰凛散落的长发，又隔了一段距离停下，扶住沙发。凛注视着他，没有别开视线。Archer知道凛问出的是她在情感方面能做到的最大坦诚，他小心翼翼地靠近她，坐在了沙发的扶手上。

“凛。”他一手撑着沙发，弯下了半身。凛这才向后转头，刚对上Archer的视线，唇上就有了柔软的触感。他轻轻一啄，拉开了足够呼吸的距离，像是在仔细品尝。在凛反应过来前又是一个过分温柔的靠近，还伸出舌头舔了舔她的嘴唇。

细碎的刘海扫过脸颊痒痒的，垂下的眼睑，触碰到的鼻尖，清爽的甜味，带着热度的呼吸。凛瞪大了眼睛，膝盖上的双手握成拳头。

“Ar——cher——”她克制不住颤抖的双手，“你——给——我——出——去——”一拳挥过去落了个空，她拿起旁边小桌上的花瓶扔了过去，光着脚走下沙发，抬起了小茶桌。

“等等，凛！”Archer慌忙接住了花瓶。他的计算应该不会失误，这个时候只要什么话都别说直接吻上去凛应该就没事了，她想听的不是道歉，是行动才对吧。一个茶桌被搬起来飞向他，Archer迅速把花瓶放在地上，精准地抓住了茶桌。“抱歉，抱歉，是我的错。”他刚想走上前，一本封面上写着字典二字的大部头间不容发地砸向他。连喘息的机会都没有，凛站在书橱旁，不断地扔出具有分量的书籍，一边带着哭腔说着“混蛋”“负心汉”和“可恶的男人”一类她很少说的字眼。

不好办。Archer已经来不及接，只能尽量躲避，在之前维持地很好的绅士形象在此刻彻底崩塌。书橱里的书一本本落在地上，Archer知道现在他只有一件事情不能做。那就是走出这个房门，不在今天说清楚的话，一切都完了。

“已经够了，凛。想着我们六年没见，一时之间激动到做出了那种无礼的事情，让我道歉。”他和凛拉开了一段距离，走到了凛的工作台前，背对窗户。“我承认，当初离开你是我的错，所以我现在回来——”

“闭嘴。”凛停下动作，“双手垂落身旁，“你给我出去。”她带着命令的语气，“我再也不想看到你！”

Archer立在原地，循着照进房间的月光看到凛涨红的脸颊和怒目圆瞪的表情。上一次在这个房间与她面对面交谈时她也露出过相似的表情。那时她穿着校服，用手将垂落在肩上的的双马尾拨弄到身后。从十七岁到二十三岁，他没有给她任何承诺便匆匆离开，他比任何人都清楚自己不可能被轻易原谅。但是，还是有机会，这就是他要做的事情。

“抱歉，我才回来。”六年漫长到看不到尽头，但我现在回来了。

“我已经不会走了，所以重新和我在一起吧，凛。”这次我会让你幸福。

“别说傻话了，Archer。”凛的表情恢复了平静，甚至露出像是要笑出来的样子，“我不是十七岁了。快走吧，很晚了。”说着她朝房间的大门走去。

“这可不行。”Archer弯腰捡起地上的书。

“哈？这是我家吧，叫你离开天经地义。”凛回头说道。

“你忘了我们七年前签订的租房的合同。”

“是有个合同，那又……怎样？”凛好像忽然想起来什么似的，双手叉腰，“你，不会这样无耻吧。”

“这个嘛，”Archer将书一本本捡起来，放进书橱里摆好，这丢了快三十本书，没被砸中也算幸运。“我记得合同随时生效。”

“你可以和士郎一起住，你们不是已经和好了？而且我不相信你在这里没有房子。”

“钱我可以多付。”

“我不需要你的钱。”凛咬牙说道。

“所以你想反悔？我没记错的话合同上写的是：如果远坂凛反悔——”

“Archer……”凛在脑中回忆起了有关七年前她签下的的合同的相关条款，“如果我想反悔你也没办法吧。”

“你以成年人身份和我签订的合同，我也没有对你进行任何胁迫，合同在法律上是完全有效的。还是说，这幢房子从今天开始就是我的。”

“……没想到你是这么无耻的家伙。”凛盯着Archer足足十秒，心中无限悔恨，当年的自己为什么那么天真会同意把房间租给他。虽然也是经过了等价交换。“随便你。”

她砰地关上了门。

Archer捧着一堆书，松了口气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个接吻动作难度是不是有点高……如果无法在现实中达成请原谅我过分脑补的少女心（。  
> 缺乏宝石相关专业知识，请倍加见谅。  
> 其实我想通过这篇表达的核心就是少女们恋爱时不要太冲动，，一定要让理性占据主导。当年远坂小姐真的是一时大意粗心加冲动才签了个合同，内容以后会出现。←为了吻合官方设定又要贴近自己设定绞尽脑汁。  
> 以上。


	5. Chapter 5

『在今天私人场合的采访结束后，我几天后再次见到Emiya先生。当日他来室内拍摄，比前几日穿的休闲，白衬衫和褐色马甲、西装裤，双手插在口袋里。我们的工作人员不论男女都多少露出惊叹的表情，在我采访回来后他们想尽一切办法想从我这里挖出一些消息，在主编的提醒下我选择了缄默，没有接受任何贿赂。Emiya看见我后友好地打了声招呼。

「前几日承蒙关照。」我微微鞠躬。

「别介意。」他挥了挥手，走到一边，和编辑部新来不久的可爱助理说话。

拍摄间隙，采访继续。Emiya先生谈起自己进入宝石行业的经历。他说他与其他的收藏家的不同之处在于他对宝石没有狂热的喜爱和用展示宝石满足人类虚荣心的想法，因此能更加理性地对待每一件藏品，也更能游刃有余地处理相关的交易。人对所爱之物的爱越深切，陷得越深，人对所爱之人也是同样，绝不能让自己先踏进深潭。』

 

士郎打电话给凛告诉她下午要到她家去讨论新作，凛难得建议到外面见面。自从开始写作她在白天出门的频率比从前少了大半，半夜开车兜风的情况倒是屡见不鲜。

“新作的大纲我读过了，还真是有些惊讶。”

“你觉得怎样？”

“是你以前没写过的题材，但我也不担心。只是……”士郎挠了挠头。

“你什么时候变得这么婆婆妈妈的，有话就说。”凛喝了一口奶茶。

“远坂，我姑且还是问一下。那天你和我哥怎么样了？”

“……我和他？没怎么样。”给出了这样答案的凛周身却散发出低气压。

“是嘛，那就好。”士郎注意到她垂下又很快抬起的眼眸，虽然装作毫不在意的样子，果然还是……她说没事就暂时当没事吧，还是不要引火上身，Archer的事情让他自己搞定。对于凛和哥哥的感情问题，他心有余力而不足，从七年前两人认识之始他就一直站在反对的那方，也因为这事和哥哥的关系变得更僵了。“稿子我还在校订，这周周末之前会和你联系。附近新开了四川火锅店，中午去吃？”

这个邀请让士郎担心自己的钱包，当然是夸大的比喻。凛坐在他对面完全抛弃淑女的高雅就餐礼仪，吃的舌烫脸红，不停喝水倒还津津有味。果然是个喜欢吃辣的家伙，士郎心想。他接下来要到住在港口附近的一位作家家中拿稿，凛拒绝了他开车送回家的邀请，一个人走回去。从新区走回桥这边的老城花了不少时间，纯当观光。随着F市的逐年开发，游客也多了起来城市虽小，倒也有其别致特色。她挎着黑色的包，路过车站旁的大厦。站在铺了白色砖块的天桥上向大厦望去，这幢有着玻璃反光面的楼层让她内心焦躁蹭地冒了上来。几年前的黑夜，她和身穿红衣突然闯进自己家中的男人就在这个楼顶聊到深夜。当时自己虽然年少却并不幼稚，深知不是因为吊桥效应爱上一个人。爽快的拒绝他不可能接受，自己也不想改掉一被挑拨就要吵起来的不可爱性格，也就是说她被迫与这个人处于同一屋檐下，不是先失去理智被逼疯（可能性为零）就是没办法控制自己重新爱上他。凛的理智之处在于她极其清楚地知道这一点。不管这几年间她再怨他、再恨他、再想把他忘记，在前天晚上看到他的那一刻依旧怦然心动。而且……昨晚是她的初吻啊！凛当街抱头蹲下，双颊烧了起来，想到他还舔了一下自己的嘴唇，凛又站起身，抬手砸向旁边的贩卖机。啊——

通过大校再往南边走二十分钟就能到家，她故意绕了远路，吹风冷静。一到家打开门后就听见“欢迎回来，凛”的招呼。Archer在衬衫外面穿着围裙，从厨房走到门廊，如果没记错，这条围裙和她七年前亲自扔掉的那条……有点像。

“吃过午饭了？”Archer闻到凛身上的香料味道。

“嗯，和士郎一起吃的。没什么事我就先上楼睡午觉了。”凛礼节性地点了点头，无视Archer 松了两颗扣子的衬衫，从他身边走过。

手臂被猛地抓住时她挣扎了一下，提高声音，“你干什么？”

“……”Archer低头看他，眼神不禁让凛沉默。她从他眼中看到的是无法诉说的痛苦，就像她一样。凛皱了皱眉头。

整整六年。她不知道这个男人去了哪里，在做什么，过着怎样的生活。六年前的两人拥有同样的倔强，不肯向未来屈服，六年后的现在还是一样。他最早以一个陌生人的身份突然出现在她的生活之中，又以爱人的位置更加突然地消失。凛下定决心不轻易原谅他。

“放手。”凛直视他。

Archer看着凛。他列举不出凛比从前可爱在哪里，但他察觉到自己对她的爱比过去更加难以克制。十七岁的凛举手投足都是少女的可爱，让人怜惜，现在的凛浑身上下充满女性的温柔和妩媚，令他着迷。不知凛自己有没有注意到，在他亲吻她的时候，凛湿润的瞳孔在黑夜中染上了一丝从未有过的情欲色彩。Archer顺势抓住了凛的手腕，像个绅士一样用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰她的手背。

“什——你在做什么——”凛抽回手，飞奔上楼。长发遮住了她比熟透苹果还红的脸，砰地关上房门，整个人扑到床上。

这样下去，她没几天就会沦陷，一定要想个办法。


	6. Chapter 6

十六岁的凛独自在远坂家的西洋别墅中。不知远坂家何时拥有这幢宅子，寻不到旧人的痕迹。她每天睡到闹钟响时不情愿地起床，通常因为前日熬夜缘故，要在镜中查看是否多一天的熬夜带来黑眼圈。每天的早餐不吃或者拿面包店的面包和随手冲泡的红茶填补突如其来的饥饿感，走过通往学校的学生流中，偶尔碰见熟人礼貌地打个招呼，认真并无聊地度过早上的课程，中午在食堂买快食的三明治和盒装饮料后坐在面对门的位置、大多数时候去无人的天台吃完，下午结课后立马回家，到工作室待到临近晚餐时间，去厨房准备晚餐，她擅长中国菜和洋风料理。吃过晚餐继续回工作室，也时常在夜晚站到窗前，看几乎没有的过路人。走廊上的电话会收到推销员和她听不完就要按掉的监护人言峰绮礼的留言。

只有在不常见的零碎时间，她才会想找人说说话。静默地吃自己做的食物无法比较意见的时候；站在院子里望着窗外明月的时候；冬末回家凉意渗人，房间里一片漆黑的时候。她想起来是电费忘交了，叹了口气后走进没开灯的客厅，同一时间从二楼传来“砰”的声响。凛在判断不是自己的幻听后放下提包，飞快地冲上楼，凭着直觉打开了房间的门。

应是紧闭的窗户来了，冷冽的二月风吹起窗帘，让她打了一个大大的寒颤。男人占据了整张沙发，脚架着木质茶桌，凛还反应过来发生了什么，月光从云后露出脸来，白发黑肤的男人先是一愣，接而闭上一只眼睛，在略显轻佻的外表下，另一只灰色的眼睛仔仔细细地审视着凛。

“你是谁？”他问。

凛后来曾暗自欣慰在她十七岁生日那天，Archer打破了她日复一日百无聊赖的生活，虽然当时她气得只想把这个闯进自家还问她是谁的男人扔出窗外。

 

“取材？”

“嗯。”凛用舀了一勺栗子浓汤，柔和的咸味和栗子特有的香气包裹住了舌头。多年不见，厨艺见长。

“去多长时间？”Archer看凛吃了第二口，心满意足。

“一个月左右。”凛说，“今晚的飞机。”

衣帽间里的衣物乱糟糟的，大多还是夏季的衣服挂在外面，秋冬季节的大衣还没仔细整理，凛有些手足无措，但还是尽力翻找着。Archer敲门后站在门边告诉她至少要带一件大衣，凛在衣服山中回了一声好，站直后喘了口气，回头一看Archer还在门口，抱着双臂，表情意犹未尽。

“怎么了？还有事？”

“没事了。”他看着凛。

“闲的没事就过来帮我找一下大衣。”凛昂头问道，有些狂躁。

“好的，大小姐。”Archer耸肩，路过凛身旁凑近她的耳朵，“别翘那么高。”

热气吹了上来，让凛的脑袋里撞响大钟，，满脸羞愤。她穿着出门的短裙，刚才还真没注意到。这家伙……

稿纸和写作用具被放到专用的小包里。她拿着箱子在大衣镜前转了一圈，准备完毕。

“那——”

“我送你。”Archer已经穿好外套，拿出了车钥匙。

“好啊，我们有很长时间不会见面了。”凛心中暗喜。

“看起来是这样。”

 

车子开出老城，在大桥上遇上小型堵塞。Archer握着方向盘沉默。这个距离让凛有些紧张，多过无话的尴尬。平常话那么多，一些时候她甚至想说他像个老妈子，现在却异常冷漠，凛坐在副驾驶座看着窗外。两个人之间从未有过这样长时间的无言。在机场，连正式的告别都没有，他挥了挥手，看着她登机。

凛不知道自己为什么生气，不知道自己是不是在生气。Archer的性格越来越扭曲，凛还是止不住想知道他这几年在哪里，做了什么的好奇心。杂志不见了，可能被自己放在了哪里，然而找了整个客厅都没有。这也有些奇怪，应该不会是Archer收起来的，他上杂志难道不是让自己看到那篇采访吗？

她在飞机上睡了一会儿，脑中都是异常冷漠的Archer的影子，她还梦到他刚住在她家时整夜整夜不睡觉，她半夜醒来，下楼倒水时他总是醒着的，从沙发上起来或者从门外走进来。两人最亲昵的动作就是拥抱，现在想来他从未把自己当女人看。没有人告白，当初真的算是恋爱？啊，他是说过喜欢的，仅仅是喜欢。不甘心，非常不甘心。凛用手碰了碰自己的嘴唇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写恋爱好难（。


	7. Chapter 7

他挥手和凛告别后以最快速度到机场免税店，买了一个不会再用的手提黑色皮包，一条鲜艳的花丝巾，衬衫西裤换成了绿色的高领长袖毛衣和阔腿牛仔，一下把身高拉低了十公分。店员面带笑容地看着这个皮肤黝黑的男人戴上墨镜，拿出钱包在几张黑卡里犹豫了一下后利落地抽出递了过来，抬手看了看表。

“赶时间吗？”

“啊……这身衣服怎样？”

“和进来时完全不同的风格。”

“很好。”

Archer走过登机口后用巴黎景致的丝巾围住脸的下半部，和远坂凛登上了同一架班机。

 

二十三岁的Archer惹上了麻烦。他很早就离开故乡在异国间飘荡，一脚踏入黄泉的事儿也遇到不少。可对方——一位容貌同少女般清纯，心肠堪比蛇蝎的女人因为过去被男性伤的太深，不肯在新建立的更优条件上与他握手言和，完成交易。Archer迫不得已暂时放弃当地的工作，到邻国避难。说是避难一点儿也不夸张，女人抓准所有提醒他没有完成交易的时机，使他陷入思虑当中，愁眉不展，夜不能寐。就差派个杀手让他一睡不起。整整半年他一筹莫展，除了静静等待什么也做不了，双方的僵持也渗透了他的生，Archer深思熟虑后停掉所有工作，可以说是落荒而逃，逃往他最初离开的地方。

在弟弟家住了没到一周，以为可以消停一阵，谁知女人的手下紧追其后，真的在深夜敲开了卫宫士郎家的门。Archer披着月色穿过走廊，从墙头轻巧地翻了出去，正好遇上另一人。他虽然在F市住了没几年，不太熟路，可还是成功地躲过。他偶尔会路过的破败洋房的二楼窗户是半闭着的，他踩过两旁杂草丛生的鹅卵石路，沿着墙面和突出部分跃进二楼，站在阴影处看着追逐他的人经过后过了一会儿才借着自然光打量起这房间，刚迈出两步就撞翻了椅子。他摆正后在沙发上坐下，伸展身体，松了口气。就在这时门砰地被推开，由于惯性来人身体前倾差点儿摔倒，Archer愣了愣——房子竟然有主人——面容姣好的学生模样少女怒气冲冲地瞪着他，在他疲惫的心情点起了一小展明灯。

“你是谁？”他问。

“这是我要问的问题!你擅自闯到我家里做什么！”

“你家？”Archer耸了耸肩，“乱七八糟的花园，陈年破旧的外表，我以为这房子以为没人住。”

“……你这个……”少女气愤地握住拳头，“现在！立刻！从这里出去！”

“好好。”Archer在少女注视下推开房门，绕了一大圈后走到楼梯，黑发马尾少女眯着眼睛在拐角处等他走下。Archer的大脑在这一分钟不到的时间里高速运转，此刻弯起嘴角，“你房子这么大，缺一个房客。”

“不需要！”

“一个能帮你打理房子里外，支付高额房租的房客。”

“……不需要！快点离开我家，否则——等等，你是谁？”少女沉默了一下，突然问道。

Archer自信地一笑。

 

回溯过往，有太多不可确实把握在心里的事情。他的身份从来就不完全明了，相差的年龄是经历的沟壑，她凭着聪慧与他进行的谈话其实都是他对自己的迁就吧。凛从来都是自信的，唯有几个与他在一起的时刻怀疑自己。开始只是为了找个避风港，所有说过的暧昧话语也不知是否是一时兴起，直到告白的那刻也都是玩笑？若是这样继续推下去，恐怕世界都将是不真实的。远坂凛与恋爱情感向来遥远，所有的都是自己慢慢摸索出模糊的样子。只有一点她非常确定：她在十七岁那年爱过Archer。

坐在出租车上，白色的圆顶教堂在阳光下落入眼帘，她凝视着它，不禁露出微笑。远坂凛不会让自己独自呆着的时光被他人打扰。此刻的世界抛却了所有回首起令人怀疑和痛苦的过往，此刻的世界是一人中心，她的灵魂随之跳动，她为自己而生。


End file.
